Yellow Crayon
by When.In.Doubt-Write.It.Out
Summary: "Hi"/"Hey"/"Can I borrow your yellow crayon?"/"No"/ A flashback into the past. 5 year old Austin Moon can't complete his picture without a yellow crayon, and decides to ask for one from the shy girl in his class with the blue bow in her hair. Auslly. Cute Oneshot. One of the winners of "The Best Austin&Ally Fanfiction 2012!" Thankyou!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey! Please read the following Authors Note! I just have a few things I want to go over with you guys!**

**So I realize I've been writing a lot…and I have so many more ideas! **

**I have this new thing I'm going to do on my profile. Every time I have an idea for a new one-shot or multi-chap story, I'm going to write the name of the one-shot, the summary, and a brief passage from the story on my profile. Like a sneak preview. **

**Right now I have the previews up for, Yellow Crayon (which you're currently reading), When In New York and When you Date a Total Stranger. Check those out if you're interested! Some feedback would be awesome!**

****I also have a…proposition. If you'd like, you can enter in 3 random words or ideas for a one-shot. *For Example*: Enemy, Valentine's Day, Taxi. **

**And then based off that I can write a Oneshot. See? It's awesome! I would prefer if you sent any ideas via PM (Private Message) but if you're writing it in a review as a guest, then please write a REAL review before giving me the prompts. Don't just send a prompt without an actual review.**

**So I think that covers everything! Enjoy the story!**

**Summary: **

**~Yellow Crayon~**

"Okay class, today we'll be coloring. You can draw a picture of your family, your pets, your friends, anything you want! Does everybody have their crayons?" Miss Suzy asked the class of kindergartners. All the boys and girls held up their crayons in response, and Miss Suzy signaled for the kids to begin coloring on the sheets of paper she had already given out.

Austin Moon went straight to work. He figured he'd draw wherever he wanted and it might end up pretty enough to give to his mommy. He started with the red crayon, then the purple one. He was happy that he knew all the colors from yesterday's class. And if he didn't remember what one of them was called, he could always look at the chart on the board.

He scribbled furiously on the white paper, not caring where the end of the crayon landed. He dropped the current green one he was using and went to pick up the last color he would need. The Yellow Crayon. His favorite color.

He picked up said crayon and started to draw a line on the paper. Before he was halfway done, it snapped in half and he frowned looking at the red-headed boy next to him.

"Hey, can I borrow your yellow crayon?"

"Sorry, I just stuck it up my nose."

Austin shrugged and looked around the room. He noticed a girl with a pretty blue bow in her dark hair across the room. She was sitting at a three person table, but only two people sat there. The girl with the blue bow and a girl with long black hair. What caught his attention was that the girl with the bow was currently using a yellow crayon. The color he needed.

He decided to get up and walk over to her. Luckily, Miss Suzy was too preoccupied trying to get the crayon out of the red-headed kid's nose to notice Austin wasn't sitting in his seat.

"Hi," he said to the girl. He noticed she was wearing a skirt that matched her bow, and sandals that matched her shirt. Her shirt was covered in the Disney Princess Ariel, as was the girl's backpack which was placed perfectly beside her. Her crayons were all lined up in color order and her drawing was of a flower. There was no abstractness of any kind.

"Hey," she said looking up from her drawing.

"Can I borrow your yellow crayon?" He asked nicely.

She shook her head "No."

"Why Not?"

"Because you didn't say please," she stated putting her yellow crayon back in its designated spot.

"Can I _please_ borrow your yellow crayon?" He tried again.

"No," the girl beside her with the long black hair said.

"I didn't ask you!" Austin cried grumpily crossing his arms over his chest.

"Well I need to borrow Ally's yellow crayon first! So, No!" The black haired girl cried again.

"Trish, you have a yellow crayon right there," The girl with the bow told her and Trish picked her crayon up.

"Yea but yours is pointy, mine's not."

"I have a crayon sharpener in my bag," The girl with the blue bow zipped open her bag and Austin noted that it was neat and orderly like the rest of her space. She pulled out the crayon sharpener and the girl named Trish went back to her coloring.

"Can I please please pweeeeeeeaase borrow your yellow crayon?" Austin begged and the girl smiled at him.

"Sure, I'm Ally." She said handing over the crayon.

"I'm Austin," He grinned and ran back to his seat to finish his drawing.

He colored around the rest of his paper until no more white could be seen. He smiled with, satisfied with his drawing. Putting his paper down, he walked back over to Ally with the yellow crayon in hand.

"Thank you Ally for letting me borrow your crayon," He smiled and she made no move to grab the waiting crayon from his hand.

"What happened to your yellow crayon?" She asked and he frowned.

"It broke when I was coloring," He sighed and she smiled and shook her head "What?"

"Keep the crayon, I have another one at home," his eyes brightened when she offered this.

"Thank you thank you thank you Ally!" And he went to give her a hug. As he hugged her the crayon broke in his hand. He frowned again, but hid the crayon behind his back, deciding not show Ally that he had already broken the crayon, and it had only been his for a matter of seconds.

Miss Suzy then announced that their mommies and daddies were there to pick them up and it was time to get there folders from their cubbies. Austin waved at Ally, placing the broken yellow crayon on the side of his backpack.

Even though it was broken, he could still color with it.

_Flash-forward- 11 years._

Ally Dawson coughed violently again and sighed a stuffy sigh. She silently thanked her boyfriend for coming over with a cup of warm soup from Miss Suzy's. The steam coming from the chicken noodle was making her nose feel quite less stuffy and though the first sip of soup scalded her throat it felt nice to have something warm in her belly.

"How you feeling Ally?" Austin asked sitting down on the bed next to her and pushing the hair in front of her face behind her ear. Coughing her reply, he shrugged.

"Thanks for taking care of me Austin while my dad's at the pan-flute convention," She said and he grinned at her.

"No problem, I would feel horrible if you had to stay here all alone," He continued to grin and she cocked an eyebrow.

"What are you so happy about?"

"I made you something," He stated and took a folded up piece of paper out of his back pocket. He handed it to her and she grinned.

"Aww how sweet," She smiled and looked at his 'Get Well Soon' card "Thank you Austin,"

"No problem Als,"

"Austin?" She began and he nodded for her to continue "Why is this card all in yellow crayon?"

Austin's grin became even wider as he pulled something else out of his back pocket, a broken yellow crayon.

"Austin is that…?" Ally wondered remember her gift to him in kindergarten. He nodded, his grin now ear to ear.

"Austin!" he moved closer to her, expecting some sort of display of affection for keeping her crayon all these years.

Instead, she smacked the back of his head.

"You broke my yellow crayon!"

**Hehe I liked that ending, hope you did too! Cuz you know, it's your opinion that actually matters…**

**SO REMEMBER:**

**1: Check Out any upcoming stories on my profile**

**2: Send in some prompts for me to use!**

**3: VOTE FOR THE POLE ON MY PROFILE! Along with the story's I have previews for, I also have a few that I haven't began to write but have summary's for. I wanna know what you want to see next!**

**And for a 4****th****….**

**4. I use this website called Polyvore, I don't know if anyone's ever heard of it but basically you can create outfits on it. So if anyone's interested in checking out what Little Austin and Ally were wearing in this chapter, check out my Polyvore! The link is on my profile! (:**

**Thanks again, and REVIEW!**

**(Oh and I promise, next Oneshot will not have a long author's note like this ;)**

**~When. In. Doubt- Write. It. Out**


	2. THANKYOU SO MUCH!

Um Hi.

SO DID I REALLY JUST LEARN THAT THIS WON BEST ONE SHOT OF 2012 IN THE BEST AUSTIN&ALLY FANFICTION CONTEST? UM YEAH I THINK SO.

I love you. Ally of you. So freaking much you don't understand.

I love you more than Austin loves Ally. Or more than Ally loves Austin.

No matter which way you write it, that's a FREAKING LOT OF LOVE!

Thankyou so much! I still can't believe that this won! Eeep THANKYOU!

Love

-Carlie

Ohh I have an idea! How about as a way to show my thanks, I'll hold a little contest of my own! Everyone who wants to, PM or review with an idea for a oneshot and I'll pick my favorite three! Maybe I'll write a majority of them if I have time... Holy Raura guys I can't contol my emotions THANKYOU ALL SO MUCH!

So, just PM or review and say something like "HEY YOU why don't you write a oneshot like this: etc etc etc" and I'll PM you back and be like "HEY YOU, YOU'RE AWESOME and that's a great idea!"

OK? Ok. Thanks guys. I love you. :D


End file.
